


Him For Me

by Eighthofhearts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Character Death, Curses, Fever Dreams, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Lams prompts from my Tumblr! Will be updated from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Curse AU

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make a story for a bunch of Lams prompts that I've done and am going to be doing on Tumblr. Tags will be updated as new stories are posted. This first story is the first time I've actually wrote in the canon time period, as I feel more comfortable writing modern AUs. So, hopefully it turned out well, and hope y'all enjoy it!

“How is he doing, sir?”

Laurens entered the tent quietly, his fingers laced together tightly behind his back. He stood at attention, awaiting a response from Washington, who was sat on a cot at a sick soldier’s side.

Washington stood, crossing the tent to place the hat that had been wrinkled between his thick, tense fingers on a table off to the side. He then stood next to Laurens, who he noted he had lost the attention of when the sick soldier became privy to his view. 

It was Hamilton, his Alexander. The noble lion of the field was now reduced to the state of shivers from a cold sweat. 

“The nurses are doing what they can,” Washington announced simply, staring on at Alexander’s shriveled frame. He turned his attention to Laurens, not sure if he had heard what was said. The boy appeared to be in a trance-like state,the beginnings of tears pin pricking the corners of his eyes. 

“Son,” Washington sighed, placing a hand on Laurens’ shoulder. Laurens turned to look up to the taller man, sniffling and pulling his shoulders back to stand taller. “He’s hydrated and resting. All we can do is wait.”

“I know, sir,” Laurens whispered his response, trying not to let his voice crack. 

Washington nodded solemnly, “Let’s let him rest then.”

Laurens sighed, letting his shoulders sink, but reluctantly agreed. Washington led the younger man out with a hand still perched on his shoulder. Laurens managed to sneak a peak at the ailing man just as the flap of the tent closed.

 

_It was a rare day that the skies were clear and the men could actually take a break and breathe. Laurens, and surprisingly Hamilton, took the day without hesitation. The week prior had been particularly strenuous and everyone was in agreement that they all needed some rest._

_While the men ate and chatted idly among each other, Laurens and Hamilton took the opportunity to get away. The dense forestry provided enough cover for the men to be private, but not enough for them to lose their way back. Laurens quickly spotted an old oak, at least a hundred years old given its size,and took a seat at its overgrown roots. Hamilton smiled shyly at him and took a seat by his side._

_The pair sat in the shade of the old oak tree and reveled in the quiet and in each other’s company. While both men were known for being fiery on and off the battlefield, there came times where quiet was all they desired._

_Feeling safe in his company, Hamilton let his head rest on Laurens’ shoulder.He wished he could show more affection, but he still feared being seen. Still,he sighed content. Any physical connection was enough for him._

_An unknown span of time passed before Hamilton dared to look up at Laurens,trying not disrupt their peace. Laurens’ eyes were softly shut and a thin smile was spread across his face, Hamilton had never seen him more calm. Slowly,Alexander sat up, careful not to disrupt his resting partner. He moved to stand so he could stretch his aching muscles, but was stopped as Laurens fell off to the other side._

_Hamilton chuckled under his breath, the poor boy must have passed out. It was clear that he was exhausted, as all of them had been, by the past week’s events. Hamilton turned to help prop him back up against the tree but stopped as a flash of color caught his eye. As Laurens slumped, his coat had fallen off his chest and hung open on the ground below. Where his coat had once been now lay a bright, wet, red stain, slowly drenching the rest of his clothes._

_Hamilton turned pale at the sight, but quickly got to his feet, rushing to Laurens’ aid. Alexander quickly removed his own coat, frantically pressing it to where the blood was flowing, but he saw no wound. His head whipped up,looking around in a panic, to see if any enemies lurked in the shadows. He heard no gunshots, so what was to explain the mysterious wound that now inflicted Laurens?_

_Tears began to fall from Hamilton’s cheeks, his voice creaking as he attempted to wake the dying man._

_“Laurens, Laurens!” He shouted, shaking the man’s limp body. “Please wake up!”  
_

_Scared, Hamilton took a shaking hand to Laurens’ neck, his heart sinking at the discovery of no pulse._

_Hamilton looked to the sky, his vision clouded by tears. “His life for mine!” He shouted to the heavens, “Any day, his life for mine!”_

_He turned back to Laurens’ still body and collapsed onto his chest, heaving heavy sobs into the tangle of both his own coat and Laurens’. “His life for mine…”_

Hamilton awoke with a start, his body drenched from both the sweat of the fever and from the fear of the horrid nightmare. It had only been a dream, he told himself to try and calm his panicked breathing. 

As if by some sort of divine miracle, Laurens appeared in the doorway of the tent, a smile stretched across his face. He bounded for Hamilton, falling to the ground by his side.

“It’s over, my friend, it’s all over!”

“What’s over?” Hamilton was now able to breathe now that he knew Laurens was okay.

“The war! Admiral Howe is currently in peace talks with the General, but the men have laid down their arms!” Laurens bounced like an over excited pup,the energy teeming through his shaking body. 

Hamilton sat up, groaning as he felt pain grip him. He chose to ignore the physical pain, as the mental anguish was now over.

“You can go home and see your wife… and son,” Laurens’ face fell flat for a moment, but he still teemed with joy, “But for now you should continue to rest. The revels will continue well into your health.”

Hamilton slowly moved off the bed, getting to his knees to hug the still crouching Laurens.

“We made it, my dear Laurens. We made it out alive.”

Carefully, Laurens helped the still weak Alexander get to his feet. Hamilton let out a sharp hiss, grabbing at his side and doubling over as he attempted to stand erect.

“Hamilton, what is it?” Laurens asked, his voiced tempered with worry.

“It is nothing,” Hamilton replied as Laurens helped him sit back on the cot, “Just a little shot in the ribs.”


	2. Prompt: Ghost AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost AU! Once again, this is period canon piece, so hope it isn't too bad, cause I'm not used to writing in this time period. Enjoy!

 

“Alexander, there’s a letter for you from South Carolina.”

Alexander momentarily looked up from his writing to see Eliza stood in the doorway, clutching the open letter in her hands. 

“It’s from John Laurens, I’ll read it later,” he scoffed, waving a hand in the air and returning to his work.

“No, it’s not...” she replied solemnly.

“Will you read it?” His voice was soft, affected by his wife’s tone.

“Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gun fight against British troops in South Carolina,” she paused, hearing a creak from Alexander’s direction. He nodded, urging her to continue, “These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He is buried here until his family can send for his remains. As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters... Alexander, are you alright?”

There was a long pause. Eliza cautiously stepped toward her husband, reaching out to touch him as she approached. Alexander turned away, grabbing his papers and leaving the room.

“I have so much work to do,” his voice shook as he rushed away.

Eliza stood staring, her hand still reaching out for her husband. She didn’t know where he would be off to, his work was usually done in his study where she still stood, hanging in the heaviness of the moment.

Alexander had ran off to the bedroom he shared he with his wife, but he did not stay long. The few stray papers and quills he had grabbed on his rush out of the study were tossed aside on his bed as he once again bounded out of the room. He left the home with no announcement, his pace quicker than his usual fast walk. 

Alexander did not know where he was going, but he knew he could not remain home. Eliza could not see him in the state he was in and it would only make matters worse if he were to upset his young son. 

“Alexander...” a familiar voice said, stopping Hamilton in his tracks. He paused, looking around, but seeing no one. He knew the voice, it was his Laurens.

“No,” he muttered to himself, “the ghost of his memory must not haunt me.”

Hamilton picked up his quick pace once more. He walked nearly a mile from his home before the voice called for him again.

“Alexander, please,” the voice of Laurens was steadier now, heavy with the plea.

“No!” Hamilton shouted at the ground as he stopped once more, “You’re dead! I cannot be hearing your voice!” 

Onlookers paused and eyed the peculiar man, clearly distraught. A few passersby muttered to each other, tittering at what seemed like the rantings of a madman.

“Laugh all you want,” Hamilton shouted at the small crowd around him, “D’you think I care?”

Hamilton’s speech began to slur as he ran off from the sight of the public. He turned a corner, leading himself down a darkened alley. With no one in sight, Alexander broke down and began to sob.

“Alex...” Hamilton looked up at the sound of Laurens’ voice. All the breath escaped his chest as the ghostly sight of Laurens’ beheld him. It appeared to be his Laurens, but the image that held him was translucent, Hamilton could see the wall directly behind him. He knew at that moment he was going mad. “Please,” the voice spoke again, the beginnings of tears forming at the apparition’s eyes, “You are not going mad, my love, that you can trust me of. I have just come to say goodbye...”

“’My love’...”, Hamilton muttered in response, the words piercing the pieces of his broken heart. 

“My love, I do not have much time,” Laurens pleaded, attempting to wipe away Alexander’s tears, but then remembering his touch would do nothing, “If you have something to say, say it now.”

Alexander paused to catch up to his heaving breaths, regaining what semblance of composure he had left. “I wish, my dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you... Please don’t leave.”

“I have to, my love,” a sad smile graced Laurens’ face as he slowly faded away, “I love you, Alexander...”

Once fully gone from his sight, Alexander broke down, sliding down the grimy alley wall as his grief took control of his body. He sobbed heavily into his knees. At least he got to say goodbye...

///

“Adieu, my dear Eliza...” Hamilton croaked with his last breath.

His grief stricken wife waited until she knew for sure that he was gone before collapsing into sobs on his chest. Angelica was stood at her side, a single tear falling from her once dry eyes. She placed a comforting hand on her younger sister’s shoulder, she could not think of any words that could offer any comfort. She instead took hold of her sister and led her out of the room, she did not need to see the doctors covering and taking away his body.

An apparition of Hamilton appeared as soon as the physical man passed on. He watched as his widow fell to his body, staying strong as long as he was still alive. The last thing he saw before going into the light was her ever-warm smile. That’s all he could have asked for. He followed the trail of tears she had left and found the Schuylers in the family’s sitting room, the children all sent off to their own rooms. Angelica hugged her sobbing sister, trying to calm her small, shaking frame. 

Alexander wanted to say something, but felt that all that was necessary to be said had been said. So instead, he tested to see what he could do in his current form and attempted to open the door to his study. Unfortunately, the door did not budge. What felt like pain to his ghostly form racked his body. In a fit of anger, he slammed his tight fist against the door. This time, it flew open.

Eliza and Angelica looked up suddenly, alarmed by the loud slam. Eliza stood cautiously, tip toeing towards the door.

“Love,” Angelica called softly, but Eliza ignored her. She instead followed her sister’s slow pace to her brother-in-law’s study. Once inside, Eliza bounded for his desk, seeing a note addressed to her on its surface. 

Hamilton smiled, he could now be at peace.

With his letter to his dear wife in the right hands, Alexander could pass on to whatever awaited him in the afterlife. It was not what he expected, but he did not expect much to begin with. There was no chorus of heavenly creatures singing to him, but an angel did stand before him.

“Alexander...” the voice choked in a half-laugh, half-sob.

Hamilton looked up and saw John Laurens stood before him, looking as young and as beautiful as the last time he saw him. Hamilton rushed to him, embracing the man in a tight hug, burying his face deep in his chest.

“I have missed you so, my love,” Laurens sobbed happily.

Alexander muttered something in response, but could not be heard as it was muffled by the cloth of Laurens’ coat. 

John pulled his face away and looked down at Alexander’s tear soaked face. “What did you say?”

“I miss her already...” Alexander choked a heavy sob before burying his face once more.

John’s face fell flat, he huffed a sigh, “You’ll see her again... It’s only a matter of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr @QueerEight :)

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr @QueerEight :)


End file.
